


Never Let You Go  翻译

by 55Speechless



Category: Transformers - All Media TypesTransformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55Speechless/pseuds/55Speechless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作死的双子给了爵士一个他们从千斤顶的实验室里顺出来的试验品，并唬他说那是高纯。然而事实证明它并不是..所以现在警车不得不面对爵士那过了头的热情。</p>
<p>结果居然！平时看起来很禁欲的战略家比所有人想的都更能适应热情如火的爵士。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go  翻译

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我在A3O看到的第二篇文章，觉得很甜很温馨，所以想翻译成让更多的人看到！  
> http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/9716664?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_35584193
> 
> 这是原作者的地址，翻译许可在原地址的评论区~  
> 感谢作者Blue_Blurr给我们带来如此温馨的文章~  
> 谢谢~

不离不弃（Never let you go）

摘要：作死的双子给了爵士一个他们从千斤顶的实验室里顺出来的试验品，并唬他说那是高纯。然而事实证明它并不是..所以现在警车不得不面对爵士那过了头的热情。

结果居然！平时看起来很禁欲的战略家比所有人想的都更能适应热情如火的爵士。

作者语：(嘤嘤)人家什么都没有，所有的权利都是他们创造者的！

“正常对话”  
：：通话结束，通讯连接关闭：：  
（早料到工作结束之后还有更多的笔记！）

救护车杀气腾腾的走向千斤顶与感知器。这两难兄难弟在双子将他们罪恶的双手伸到他们的一个试验品的时候外出了，事情的结果是：现在他的医疗室被弄得混乱不已。

“我爱爱爱爱爱死你了！条咂！”，爵士婉如歌声的嗓音此刻却略显朦胧的从战术家胸前传出。又一次，警车徒劳的用力推开扑在他身上的破坏者，试图让爵士离开他的身体，然而这只能证明破坏者有着如虎钳夹口一般牢不可破的力量——就算你对他的护镜下手..

“求你了爵士放开我吧”，警车哀叹，结果爵士抱得更紧了。

“不放！永远都不！我永远都不会放开你！警警！这是我对你的承诺！”警车试图尽自己最大的努力表现出尴尬，但是他突然闪亮起来的光镜出卖了他。  
救护车也被一个小微笑暴露了自己的内心，尽管他很讨厌因为他错误的决定：试图将这两分开，而使警车为了把爵士放倒把医疗室弄得一团糟。  
“额，谢谢你，爵士，但是请你先让救护车检查一下好吗？你今天的行为很诡秘。”破坏者更用力的将他的头雕埋在战略家身上。

“但那我就不得不放开你了！我不能这么做，条咂，我刚刚才对你做出了承诺！”爵士抬起头凝视着警车的脸，摆出了他最朝气蓬勃的表情。警车的战斗电脑高速运转，试图计算出一个解决方案。救护车很同情亚历山大的警车，他甚至在完成任务回来之后连做一个医检的时间都没有，也不明白发生了什么事，就要去惩罚双子，还要解决在试验品发挥药效之后强烈要求见到他的爵士。

“咱这样成不，你让我好好检查你，警车会全程握着你的手，这样我即能查出你到底哪出了问题，你也不用违背你的承诺了。”破坏者看起来很不情愿。  
救护车默默加点演技天赋。

“这样做也能让我检查警车啊，他出任务回来还没有做常规检查，你看，他有一边的门翼看起来有点晃”，这也不算是在撒谎，警车的门翼绝对是脱臼了，那让警车疼得要死，但是救护车也知道他们的第二指挥官是不会抱怨这个的。然而，就现状来说，爵士会帮警车喊疼...

“我警你疼吗？”爵士在护镜下的光镜闪耀着明亮的光，“你居然受伤了！为什么不告诉我？快让我看看！”爵士仍然不愿意放开警车，他爬上警车的腿笨拙的抓过警车受伤的门翼。

“爵、爵士，我会很高兴的如果你能..啊啊啊！！”警车在听到在他门翼里有什么东西发出噼噼啪啪的声音时大声的喊了出来。爵士得手好像被烧着了一样迅速的收了回来，但在音频接收器接收到温热的液体滴落在涂层上的声音时瞥了一眼：能量液从他纤细的手指中滑落，发出好听的声音。

“警车？”爵士轻语。战略家的光镜下线了，身体也紧绷了起来，他的嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起，根本说不出话。就连身体都开始发抖。

“我还好爵士，我们让救护车把我两都好好的检查一遍好吗？”警车的光镜重新上线了，但显然，因为感动疼痛，光镜比平时的要暗。爵士从警车的身上爬了下来，救护车开始给警车做一些简单的麻醉，同时温和的治疗（prod直译是戳、刺、捅、刺激，但我决定翻译成治疗，别问为什么..）其它伤口，爵士则把自己  
蜷成一团远离了警车。

“爵士”，破坏者摇了摇自己的头。

“我伤到你了”，爵士几近哽咽的回应警车。

“你没有伤到我，我会好起来的，”爵士依然很低沉，“但是我有点害怕，救护车要把我的门翼重新焊上去。”笼罩着爵士机体的阴郁飞快消失了，警车推断这肯定是药物的副作用。

“那你想我握住你的手吗！”爵士问，整个机体都快发光了。

“是的，请。”

爵士温柔的抓过警车的手，握在手里，摩擦着他大拇指的背面，用一种舒缓的方式轻轻的按捏着手上的关节。

“我好好好爱你啊”爵士傻笑。警车掩盖不了的窘迫轻松点亮了整个阴郁的医疗室。  
“我..我也爱你，爵士”

———————————————————————————————————

事实证明，把残肢断臂焊回原来的地方要比警车预想的疼的多，但还好有爵士在身边，他将手轻轻的放在警车受伤的门翼上，试图用轻微的按摩赶走疼痛。  
这是战略家自战争以来最轻松的时刻了。救护车很不情愿打扰这难得的温馨时刻——犹豫了一下，清了清发生器取得了他们的注意力。

“我问过千斤顶跟感知器了，他们说爵士被试验品引起的症状在明早就会消失。警车，你的受伤的门翼我已经帮你修好了，你要多注意休息——你两都要多休息，至少要离开你们的岗位休息到下一个轮值班。行了，你们可以走了。”无需救护车多言，爵士早已迫不及待的把警车从他们坐着的医疗床拉起来走出门口，在门将要合上时回头高声道谢。救护车叹着气环视着自己医疗室，又一次沉思：他们是怎么在战争时期搞出这么多幺蛾子..千斤顶跟感知器居然觉得研制爱情药水是一个好主意..

在他们离开医疗室时警车问：“我们要去哪？”爵士径直拉着警车走向了高层官员的私人休息舱室。

“我的房间怎么样，你需要休息。”

“但是我的充电床在我的房间，爵士..”

“我们能来个充电派对吗？”（其实我想翻成睡衣派对的..）破坏者的表情充满了警车从没在别的TF身上见过的期盼，警车完全拒绝不了如此可爱甜美的表情。

“..好吧，但是我不要在地板上充电。”爵士闻言兴奋的挥舞着手臂。

“当然不！我们要一起睡在我的充电床上！”看到爵士又开始傻笑，警车也忍不住微笑了。

随着太阳慵懒的沉下去，值夜班的船员开始准备换班。警车和爵士手牵手走过空无一人的走廊（万幸那里没人），停在了爵士的舱室门口。输入密码后门自动滑开准许他们进入，爵士牵着他的战略家放轻脚步走过房间，然后轻轻的把他推坐在充电床边。

“我去多拿些枕头给你叠着，这样你会更舒服一点！”为了避免刺激到伤口，警车小心的抖了抖门翼，要是没有突然响起的通话请求这一切简直完美。

：：救护车请求通话：：

：：警车收到：：

：：关于爵士吃下的药还有一个感知器之前忘记告诉我的药效，它会删除掉爵士吃下它之后的记忆：：战略家突然觉得有点萎靡，然后开始用他的逻辑系统计算他在这件事中的选择。

：：谢谢你特地告诉我，救护车：：

：：没事。救护车，完毕：：警车刚刚结束他与救护车的通话，爵士就悄无声息的出现了，警车差点被吓到。

“刚那是谁？”爵士漫不经心的问，把更多的枕头叠在充电床上，然后跳上去偎依在警车身边。

“救护车。他让我们早点充电，”一只强有力的手臂搂住他轻轻拉引着，让他倒在爵士的对面。第三指挥官移动身体让自己靠近他——直到他们的前额抵在一起，充电床发出了微不可闻的嘎吱声，爵士的手臂环绕在警车的腰部，保持着亲密无间的样子。

“好啦，这算是我对你的惩罚”，爵士咧着嘴满足的笑了，然而这美好的氛围被警车一个煞风景的哈欠打断了。

“我爱你”，警车打着哈欠说。

“我爱你更多！”

“我不信”，警车知道自己对爵士的感觉，他知道自己有多爱爵士，也很想这因为药物造成的闹剧变为现实，就像现在，他爱着爵士，爵士也爱着他，警车甚至自私地想，要是这就是事情的结果就好了。到了早上，爵士忘记所发生的一切事情，然后事情会回到正轨，他与爵士的关系也仅限于朋友。爵士将嘴唇贴了上去，猛地咬住警车的嘴唇，把警车飞驰的思绪拉了回来。

“嘘~，我现在需要集中精神维护我的承诺，我永远都不会放开你的。”警车跟爵士搂得更紧了，他们默契的一起陷入了深度充电。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

爵士在令人舒适得不想动弹的深度充电中慢悠悠的上线，觉得有一个温暖的机体贴着自己。问题是爵士不记得他是什么时候充的电，很明显他也不记得他有跟谁一起充电。急急忙忙上线光镜，他看到了还在他身边充电没有上线的那个机：黑白涂装，门翼——涂着警察标志那一边还在无意识的轻轻抖动，红色角徽：警车.....

爵士把警车吵醒了，警车缓慢的上线光镜，眼前的景象真是美好极了，爵士想，要是警车跟他说希望保持现状再也不醒来，他一定会继续躺着。警车闪闪光镜调整焦距，他在爵士光镜里看到了自己。

“早上好，爵士。”

“早啊..条子”，然后他们就这么四肢缠绕的躺了快三个循环周期。凝视着警车近在咫尺的光镜，爵士鼓起勇气问出了他上线后就一直在他中央处理器里纠结的问题：

“警车..你为什么会在我的充电床上，额..我不是说这不好，嗯..这其实爽翻了！”湛蓝的光镜闪了一下看向别处，结束了他们的对视，爵士突然希望他没有提问。轻轻叹了口气，警车开始跟爵士详细叙述昨天的事情。

“你记得昨天双子给了你一杯能量液吗？”爵士回想：阳光仔和炮仔，一杯蓝色的能量液，觉得自己搞到了一杯高纯，然后...什么都记不起来了。

“大概记得，然后发生了什么？”尽管他们并不着急改变一直保持的亲密姿势，警车的视线还是远离爵士看着别处。

“那是感知器协助千斤顶完成的试验品。是一种..爱情药水。”破坏者低吟一声，真希望自己能缩成一小团然后消失。

“那我干了什么..？”爵士战战兢兢的问。警车清了清发生器，目光游离在爵士之外。

“你吵着要见我，我任务一结束就来找你了。我们一起去了医疗室见救护车，救护车要把我们分开的时候你不愿意放开我，你..或者更准确的说，我们，几乎拆了医疗室。最后，你终于同意救护车治疗我们，我的门翼也修好了。之后我们就到这过了一个你称之为“充电派对”的夜晚。”这很好的解释了之前如此离奇的事情。爵士小心的抽出一只手臂，张开手掌激活振动脉冲伸向警车受伤的门翼以舒缓疼痛。

“还有别的吗？”

“你对我说你爱我，我也对你说我爱你” 三次。  
“你亲了我” 那是我曾经想要的一切。  
“你对我承诺说，永远都不会放开我。”

“啊？”  
爵士知道，这是一个蹩脚的回答。

“嗯，”不管了，爵士迫切想知道——“如果我现在告诉你我爱你，我想亲你，我保证我永远都不会放开你，你会相信我吗？”警车收回游离的目光看着爵士，这让爵士胸铠下的火种一阵悸动。

“我信，我也爱你，你对我来说就是一切，你一直都是。”闻言，爵士抚上警车的面部装甲，拉着他给了他一个比昨天晚上更久更激烈的吻。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“阳光仔跟炮仔现在在哪？”爵士问，懒洋洋的用手拂过警车正在愈合的门翼。

“在禁闭室，他们要待到下一个值班循环，怎么了？”在警车的位置上传来几声困倦呢喃，警车四肢摊开趴在爵士的充电床上，破坏者就躺在他的身边。（翻译：为什么一副事后的感觉哈哈哈）

“我想..也许我们应该让他们早点出去。”

“他们用千斤顶的一个试验品给你——第三指挥官，下药，根据我们工程师有经常爆炸的习性，你在那时可能很容易的就被炸碎！我已经对他们宽大处理了，铁皮坚持送他们上法庭来着。”

“但是他们，从技术上说，成就了我们，”警车呻吟了一声，“求你啦，你知道你没法儿拒绝我这张脸的！”警车将视线投向爵士，看到那天晚上爵士邀请他一起过夜的时露出的表情，又一次，警车还是没能拒绝他。

“我会考虑的。”

“谢啦~！条咂~”爵士俯身在他的战略家的角徽上轻柔的印下一吻。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

几小时后，在众人（包括双子他们自己）的惊讶中，双子被放了出来。

 

作者记：（应该可以不翻译吧..还挺长的）I'd been meaning to get more into writing since graduation. Hopefully, this is the first of many future fics to come, and my writer's block lifts soon. Based of a random RP generator where I got the prompt "love potion."In hindsight, some parts of this might have turned out a bit creepier than I intended. Nothing in this fic was supposed to be noncon, the drugging was more of an accident (the twins did not know what they actually took from Wheeljack), and there was supposed to be a clear, albeit secret attraction between Prowl and Jazz that was revealed because of the accident.(on a separate note, this is the longest fic I've published, finally surpassing the awful first fic I wrote)

 

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译得有什么不好的地方请指正~


End file.
